sol_exodusfandomcom-20200214-history
Standard Information Repository
The Standard Information Repository (SIR) 'is a repository of information based aboard the ''Armada to help settlers upon their arrival in Dorre. The SIR includes technical information about the Armada, general information about Dorre, instructions and a guide about how to survival and create a new civilization on an exoplanet, as well as a vast repository on information about the human race, Earth, the Sol System, and mathematics and science. The SIR was split up into a few major elements. About 27% of the data of the SIR was stored on warpcasted services, to ensure that it could not be corrupted or deleted and could be accessible whenever. Most of the warpcasted information was a backup, but it also contained information about the Armada, which likely was used as a technical resource. Ironically, since the data was warpcasted, all of it has since been corrupted due to degradation. Around 70% of the information was stored on servers and inforepos aboard the ship. This data was somewhat preserved due to being stored deep within the ship, protected from the natural elements, and has since been translated into physical and standard digital data. 3% of the information was physical, stored on paper. More than 98% of the physical information has since been lost. Sections The SIR was split into 32 major sections, plus a user guide and preface. Note that Dorre was referred as "Torch-14" by the SIR. * 'SIR User Guide '(1.4% corrupted) * 'SIR Preface '(36.4% corrupted) * 'Section 1: '''Mission Information (99.8% corrupted) * '''Section 2: '??? (100% corrupted) * 'Section 3: '''General Information about the ''Armada (27.2% corrupted) * '''Section 4: ''Armada'' Technical Guide (54.1% corrupted) * 'Section 5: '''Problem Diagnostics (7.5% corrupted) * '''Section 6: '''Information about Torch-14 (12.9% corrupted) * '''Section 7: '''Settlement Metaguide (27.3% corrupted) * '''Section 8: '''General Information about Earth (66.7% corrupted) * '''Section 9: '''History of the United States (63.4% corrupted) * '''Section 10: '''History of Earth (83.8% corrupted) * '''Section 11: '''Information about the Sciences * '''Section 12: '''Earth Science * '''Section 13: '''Biology and the Life Sciences * '''Section 14: '''Mathematics and Physics * '''Section 15: '''Chemistry * '''Section 16: '''Geology * '''Section 17: '''Geography of Earth * '''Section 18: '''Astronomy * '''Section 19: '''International Standards and Units * '''Section 20: '''Information about the Arts and Philosophy * '''Section 21: '''Philosophy and Politics * '''Section 22: '''Religion * '''Section 23: '''Moral Ethics * '''Section 24: '''Culture * '''Section 25: '''The Arts * '''Section 26: '''Literature and the English Language * '''Section 27: '''Linguistics and Languages * '''Section 28: '''Warfare and Sports * '''Section 29: '''Technology * '''Section 30: '''Summary * '''Section 31: '''2089 Edition of the Oxford English Dictionary * '''Section 32: '''Appendix, Index and Afterword History According to the preface, the SIR was created by an international team, for use as an encyclopedia aboard the ''Armada. The purpose of the SIR is currently unknown, although it was likely created to act as an information supplement for ships on the Sol Exodus. Following settlement on Dorre, most of the SIR became lost aboard the ship as the ship's internal power generation stopped. Section 3, Section 6, Section 7, Section 16, and Section 18 became the only sections to be saved from the Armada, and thus the only sections to be circulated and read around the First Site, eventually becoming the basis of the Mas Informant. After the First Great Migration, the location of the Armada was lost during the Cold Age, and efforts to locate it were mostly unsuccessful. An expedition in 2701 CE endorsed by the Acoran Guild was unsuccessful, with the group misreading maps of the local area and heading too far south. After nearly four more failed expeditions, the Acoran Guild banned official expeditions to the Syclic Tundra. The Armada ''and portions of the SIR were discovered in 2889 CE during a standard thermal-scrape mission. The SIR was recovered and sent to Acora for further analysis. In total, the 2889 Expedition excavated fourteen incomplete sections of the SIR, as well as the original few sections that eventually made the Mas Informant. Restoration processes commenced, and more and more of the SIR was discovered. Currently, 48.4% of the ''Armada's SIR has been recovered, with the most recent section discovered to be Section 25.